Neji's a dog!
by whiteicewolf
Summary: Neji's opponent turns him into a dog and his friends give him to the only person they know that can take care of him. Tenten
1. Chapter 1

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1

It was a the afternoon and Neju and Tenten were sparring as usual until they took a break.

"We should have one more match then we should go home" Neji said

"It's okay I can still sparr" Tenten said

"No, I'm sure your parents would want you to be home" Neji said

"you're right" Tenten said. Then they got up and sparred for a little while.

"Bye Neji see you tomorrow." Tenten said then she waved good bye while walking away

"Bye" Neji just said as he saw Tenten leave

"It's still pretty early I'll just train some more" Neji said as he started to hit the wood post. He kept that pace until 5 ninja came up to him

"HEY NEJI!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to him followed by Lee, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru

"Naruto you don't have to yell every time you have to greet someone you do know that right." Neji said as he stopped hitting the wood post

"Come on Neji we're going to go eat barbeque" Choji said as he took another bite of chips

"And who's paying" Neji said

"Umm, we thought that you wou-"

"No" Neji said instantly

"Come on Neji" Naruto begged

"YES NEJI DO NOT BE UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee screamed

"Lee unyouthful isn't a word" Neji said

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT NEJI, MY COMRADE! " Lee shouted

"Hn" Neji said frustrated

"Come on Neji at least join us" Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement

"Come on Shikamaru tell Neji to come with us" Naruto said

"I don't care if he comes or not. I should have went home. Troublesome" Shikamaru yawned

"Come on Shikamaru we're trying to convince Neji to come with us here" Kiba said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru yawned again

"How you became a chounin before any of us is beyond my knolledge" Neji said

"troublesome" Shikamaru said

"COME ON NEJI MY FRIEND LET US SHARE THE POWER OF YOUTH TOGETHER!" Lee yelled

"Lee" Neji said

"YES" Lee said

"shut up" Neji said

"ok" Lee said

"Come on Neji what's the worst that could happen" Naruto said. Before Neji could answer, ninja surrounded the 6.

"This does not count" Naruto said

"Whatever let's just take care of these guys first" Choji said eating the last potato chip.

" What a drag" shikamaru said then everybody started to fight the ninja. Choji beat the ninja he was fighting by expanding. Kiba and Akamaru used fang over fang. Lee fought the ninja using taijutsu while shouting about youth. Naruto beat his opponents by using shadow clones. Neji used the gentle fist. Shikamaru used his shadow possesion jutsu. **(I watched the english dubbed anime so the attack names are a little different)**

"Yeah we beat all of them in record time" Naruto said

"Hey where's Neji" Kiba said

"He's still fighting his opponent" Shikamaru said pointing at Neji who was fighting

"Protective 8 trigrams, 64 palms" Neji said then he hit his opponent. After Neji finished his move, his opponent could barely stand, the ninja then quickly took out a scroll opened it and muttered some words then he slammed his hand on the scroll. After that there was a big cloud of smoke surrounding everybody.

"Hey everybody okay" Naruto coughed

"Don't worry we're fine" CHoji wheezed then the smoke cleared

"Hey where's Neji" Kiba said

"Um guys I think I found him" Shikamaru said

"What do you mean by 'I think' " Kiba said

"Come see for your self" Shikamaru said then everybody looked. Everybody came face to face with a brown haired dog with the same colored eyes.

"umm" Choji said while looking at the dog

"how can we tell if that's Neji" Naruto asked

"Hey Kiba does he smell like Neji" Shikamaru asked. Kiba then sniffed him

"yep that's him alright" Kiba said Akamaru barked in agreement

**Neji's POV**

I woke up to see the last people I want to see. I slowly stood up then I notcied that I was walking on all fours and everything was bigger then it was

"What in the world happend" I asked them

"Neji we can't understand you" Shikamaru said

"What do you mean you can't understand me" I said

" Um, here Neji take a look" Choji said while taking off his headband and putting it right in front of me so I could see my relection. Once I looked into the headband I was instantly shocked, I'm a dog

"How in the world could this have happened" I said

"I'm guessing that guy you were fighting used some kind of jutsu to turn you into a dog" Kiba said

"You can understand me" I said

"Neji, if I can understand Akakmaru, then I can understand you" Kiba said

"shut up" I barked

"So what should we do" Choji said as he opened another bag of potato chips.

"We should tell Grandma Tsunade, but by now I'm pretty sure she's drunk" Naruto said

"We should tell the hokage tomorrow, but right now we have to take care of another problem" Shikamaru yawned

"What do you mean by that Shikamaru" Choji asked as he ate another potato chip

"Yeah, what do you mean by that, shikamaru" Naruto asked

"Who's going to take care of Neji" Shikamaru said. Then everybody looked down at Neji

" I'm not allowed to have pets at where I live" Naruto said

"My moms allergic to dogs" Choji said

"I think we should keep this a secret, so he can't stay with me because I'm sure that my family could understand him as well" Kiba said Akamaru barked in agreement

"My parents would get susupicous if I bring home a pet" Shkamaru said

"YOSH NEJI YOU CAN STAY WITH ME AND WE'LL EMBRACE THE BEAUTY OF YOUTH EVEN IF YOU'RE A DOG!" Lee yelled

"No" I said flatly

"He said no" Kiba said to Lee

"Neji, we need somebody to take care of you when you're a dog" Shikamaru said

"I know, but I'm not going to be staying at Lee's house" I said

"He said he knows he just doesn't want to stay at Lees" Kiba said

"So who else can take care of Neji then" Naruto said

"We could ask one of the girls to take care of him" Choji suggested

"Choji, Neji won't last a minute with Ino, Hinata lives in the Hyuuga conpound, and Sakura isn't allowed to have pet either" Shikamaru said

"What about Tenten?" Lee said

"Yeah I'm sure Tenten won't mind" Naruto said

"Oh so what are we going to say_ Hey Tenten we just want you to take care of this dog that just appeared out of thin air _" Kiba said

"Well not like that" Naruto said

"Yeah, we'll just tell her that we need her to take care of dog that we found and none of us can take care of it" Shikamaru said

"Sounds good to me. What do you think neji. You think that you'll be able to live with Tenten for awhile" Naruto asked

"It's better then living with Lee" I said

"He says yeah" Kiba said

"Come on let's go find Tenten" Choji said. Everybody looked at Kiba and Akamaru

"What?" Kiba said

"Come on go sniff her out" Naruto said

"Yeah,yeah" Kiba said as he sniffed the air along with Akamaru. Akamaru then barked getting the boys attention

"Akamaru picked up her scent come on" Kiba said as he ran after Akamaru. With everybody following him after.

**end Neji POV**

**after 5 minutes**

"Look there she is" Naruto said as he pointed at the two bun haired girl exiting the grocery store

"TENTEN!" Lee yelled as he ran up to the bun haired kunoichi

"Lee, what are you doing here" Tenten said

"We wanted to ask you for a foavor" Choji said as he ate another chip

"What's the favor?" Tenten asked

"We want you to take care of this dog" Shikamaru said as he showed her Neji.

"Um, why do you want me to take care of him. It is a him right?" Tenten said

"Yes, it's a him and none of us could take care of it and you're the next person who could take care of him." Kiba said

"umm" Tenten said

"Please Tenten can you take care of him. If you don't he has to sleep on the streets" Naruto begged

"fine" Tenten sighed as she picked up Neji

"The only thing he can eat is human food since he's only staying for a little while. How long is he staying" Tenten asked

"um, for about a couple of weeks" Shikimaru said

"Fine" Tenten sighed.

"Here you go Tenten" Naruto then handed Neji to her

"Hey, what's his name" Tenten asked

"His name" Kiba said

"Yeah what do I call him by" Tenten said

"His name... uh... is ... um... Glare" Naruto said

"Glare?" Tenten said

_Glare!_ Neji thought

"What kind of name is that" Tenten said

"Well the dog looks like it's always glaring. " Naruto said

"I guess" Tenten said

"Well we'll see you later Tenten" Naruto said while running off followed by the rest of the boys

"That was wierd. Come on Glare, I'll show you where you'll live for now" Tenten said as she walked away . Neji quickly followed her

**at Tenten's apartment **

"Well here we are" Tenten said as she opened the door, Neji walked in. It was a regular sized apartment, it had a small kitchen, a living room, bathroom, and bedroom

"I'm glad I got the grocery shopping done" Tenten said. Then she picked up Neji and put him on the table and looked at him closely

"You know for some strange reason you look like Neji" Tenten said

_Oh no. Did she find out already? _Neji thought

**whiteicewolf: Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

Recap

"You know for some strange reason you look like Neji" Tenten said

_Oh no. Did she find out already _Neji thought

* * *

><p>Tenten just stood there while looking at Neji who was silently panicking in his head.<p>

_oh please don't let her know _Neji thought

"Maybe it's because you glare just like Neji always does" Tenten said while looking at Neji. Neji let out a sigh of relief once he heard her say that.

"So Glare you hungry" Tenten asked then Neji's stomach started to growl

"I'll take that as a yes" Tenten smiled then she went into the kitchen and started to cook something

_for a second there I thought that she found out who I was_ Neji thought as he jumped off the table he was sitting on. Tenten emerged from the kitchen with 2 plates of fried rice. She put one of the plates on the floor for neji.

"Here you go Glare" Tenten said before she started to eat from her own plate. Neji walked over to his plate and started eating it

_She's pretty good at cooking_ Neji thought as he took another mouthful of fried rice. After they both finished their meals, Teten started washing the dishes. Neji took this as an oppurtunity to look around. It was especially difficult for him since he was about the size of Akamaru when he was a puppy. Neji jumped onto the couch and looked at the picture that was on the table tight next to it. The picture showed a 5 year old girl who had 2 buns in her hair and she was hugging her mother and father.

_That must be Tenten's mom and _dad Neji thought as he looked at the picture_. Wait where are Tenten's parents _anyway Neji thought as he looked around the room and back at the picture

"That picture was taken before my parents died on a mission" Tenten said from behind Neji. Neji instantly turned around and faced Tenten and then his mind then remembered that Tenten's parents where dead

_Her parents are dead_ Neji thought

"Only a few people know about this so it's our little secret. Okay" Tenten said

_the picture was taken before her parents died, so she lost her parents when she was around 5 years old_ Neji thought

"You need a bath" Tenten said as she smelled Neji. Once Neji heard that he was instantly brought back to the world

_bath _Neji thought

"Come on I should give you a bath before you start to stink up the place" Tenten said as she picked up Neji and headed to the bathroom. Once she got there she put Neji in the tub and turned the water on and after Neji was wet she started to wash him. After the bath she quickly dried Neji off

"There all clean. I should probably go get some dog shampoo for you since I don't want to keep on using my shampoo to wash you" Tenten said as she looked at Neji whose fur was now all puffy because he was recently dried

"Well it's late so we should probably get to bed" Tenten said as she picked up Neji and then headed towards the bedroom. She opened the door to her bedroom which had a bed that had plain white covers and there was a closet in the corner. Neji could see one of the many weapons that Tenten kept on a table in the corner. Tenten then put Neji down on the bed and then went to her closet and got out her pajamas

_wait she isn't going to change right now, is she _Neji thought then Tenten started to lift her shirt up then Neji quickly turned the other way before he could see anything else

_Get a hold of your self Neji she's your teammate for crying out loud_ Neji thought then he felt the bed moved then he turned around to see Tenten in light blue pajamas.

"Here Glare you'll sleep right here" Tenten then set Neji on the pillow right next to hers

"Good night" Tenten said as she turned off the light and slowly started to fall asleep. While Neji stood there staring at Tenten for awhile before falling asleep himself

**whiteicewolf: I know this chapter is short but the others will be longer and to those who want me to change Neji's dog name just tell me and if you want to, suggest a name. Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 3

Neji woke up to come face to face to Tenten's sleeping face. Neji instantly blushed while looking at her.

_Grab a hold of your self Neji she's your teammate _Neji thought _But she is cute when she's sleeping wait what the hell am I thinking _

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and sat up and looked at Neji

"Good morning Glare" Tenten said as she patted Neji on his head. Neji just stayed silent

"You're not much of a talker, are you" Tenten said Neji just stayed silent

"I'll take that as a yes" Tenten said then she got out of bed and went to her closet and got out her clothes and started to get dressed. Neji quickly looked away before he could see anything.

"I wonder what I should make for breakfast" Tenten said once she was done changing then she left the bedroom with Neji right behind her. Tenten looked in the fridge and pulled out 2 eggs and some bacon and started to cook it. While Tenten was cooking Neji just sat there starring at her.

"No offense, but it's kind of wierd when you keep on looking at me with that face" Tenten said while looking at Neji. Neji still didn't say anything

"It's just wierd that you aren't saying anything, you're just starring" Tenten said while she put the food on 2 plates. Neji just stayed quiet.

"Come on let's eat at the table" Tenten said as she sat down at the table and put one of the plates down for Neji to eat. After Tenten finished eatting and washed the dishes she went back into her bedroom and got her scrolls.

"Glare, I'm going to go train with my teammates do you want to come with me" Tenten asked Neji.

"If you don't I could ask Ino to take care of you" Tenten said. Once Neji heard Ino he immediatly shook his head no

"So you want to come with me" Tenten said. Neji nodded his head.

"Okay let's go" Tenten locked the door once Neji got out. Then they started to head towards the training grounds.

**at the training grounds**

Once Tenten and Neji reached the training grounds. Tenten looked around the grounds confused.

"That's strange Neji's always here when I come here" Tenten said. Neji slowly started to panick in his mind but was interrupted by a loud voice

"TENTEN THE YOURTHFUL FLOWER OF THE TEAM!" Lee yelled as he ran over to them.

"Hey Lee. Have you seen Neji, he's always here before us" Tenten asked

"OH YEAH ABOUT THAT, LADY HOKAGE HAS GIVEN MY ETERNAL RIVAL A MISSION YESTERDAY!" Lee yelled

"And how long is the mission" Tenten asked

"Um, it's going to last about a couple of weeks" Lee said _or until we turn Neji back into a human _Lee thought

"It can't be helped. Oh Lee is it okay for Glare to come with me when we're training" Tenten asked while looking at neji

"N-GLARE HOW YOU DOING?" Lee asked Neji just stayed silent

"So can he" tenten asked

"OF COURSE HE CAN, LET HIM EXPERIENCE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled. Tenten and Neji just sighed

"Don't worry you'll get use to him acting like that" Tenten said to Neji.

"COME ON TENTEN LET'S TRAIN. AND SHARE THE BEAUTY OF YOUTH!" Lee said

"I 'll just go with the training part" Tenten said

"TENTEN DON'T BE UNYOUTHFUL!"LEE SAID

"Lee, shut up" Neji barked

"Wow, that's the first time I heard you speak" Tenten said as she looked at Neji

"Come on Tenten let's train"Lee said. Then the two started to fight each other while Neji watched them.

**after fighting**

" THAT WAS A YOUTHFUL FIGHT TENTEN!" Lee yelled

"Yeah, youthful" Tenten said as she leaned against a tree

"YOSH TETEN I'M GOING TO RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA DO YOU WANT TO JOIN ME!" Lee said

"Uh maybe later" Tenten said as she watched Lee run leaving a cloud of dust behind him

"I don't know how he can do that many laps around Konoha without passing out " Tenten said as she picked up her weapons. Once she was done she turned to Neji who was just sitting there.

"You know it's kind of creepy how you just sit there without blinking" Tenten said. Neji just stayed silent

"You're not going to answer me are you" Tenten said. Neji just stayed silent

_I'll take that as a yes _Tenten thought

" Come on we should go get shampoo for you since I don't want to use mine" TEnten said as she started to leave. Neji soon walked over to her.

**at a store**

"Hey sir do you have any dog shampoo" TEnten asked the man at the counter. He was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"It's over there in corner" he said as he went back to reading.

"thanks" Tenten said as she went and looked at the shampoo. There were about 30 kinds of shampoo for dogs there.

_you gotta be kidding me there are this many kinds of shampoo for dogs_ Tenten thought, _which one am I going to pick _Tenten looked at all of the shampoos _I'll just pick the one that has no scent_ Tenten thought as she picked up a bottle and then payed for it and walked out side to see Glare right nest to the door

"Hey Glare I got your shampoo" TEnten said as she raised the bag that had his shampoo in it. They walked and then they heard 4 familiar voices coming from the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Face it Dog Breath you can't beat me!" Naruto said as he ate his ramen noodles

"Like I'd lose to you again" Kiba said as he ate his ramen noodles

"You're both going to lose" Chouji said as he swallowed some of his ramen noodles.

"Why am I even here, troublesome" Shikimaru said

"So what are you guys doing" Tenten said as she walked in

"Oh hey Tenten" Naruto said with his mouth full

"Naruto don't talk with your mouth full" SHikimaru said

"So what's going on" Tenten said

"They're having an eating contest" SHikimaru said

"and who's going to pay for this" Tenten asked

"No one" Shikimaru said

"What do you mean by that" TEnten asked then Shikimaru pointed at a poster it said: RAMEN CHALLENGE EAT IF YOU CAN EAT 30 POUNDS OF RAMEN IT'S FREE!

"Those guys made it into a contest in which whoever finishes last has to take them out for barbeque for a whole month" Shikimaru said

"Does the punichment really have to be that bad" Tenten said,she's seen how much Chouji eats

"That's what they agreed upon" Shikimaru said as they both watched the three eat. Until Chouji slammed his empty bowl down on the counter and yelled "I win!" Then Naruto and Kiba started to swallow their food then Naruto slammed his empty bowl down and yelled" yes I don't have pay" Kiba then finsihed shortly after and then started to hit ishead on the counter

_He's going to be broke _Tenten thought

"Hey Tenten can we borrow Glare for a second" Naruto asked

"Um, why?" Tenten asked

"We're taking them to see my sister for a check up, you know just want to make sure he doesn't have fleas" Kiba said

"Oh, okay" Tenten said as she picked up Neji and gave him to Kiba

"We'll give him back to you later" Kiba said

"Okay, see you guys later" Tenten said as she left. Once Tenten left Neji looked at Shikimaru said

"Okay where are we really going" Neji said

"We're going to Lady Tsunade" Shikimaru said

"hn" Neji said

"So Neji what's it like living with Tenten" Naruto asked. Neji didn't say anything

"You're not going to answer are you" Naruto said Neji stayed silent

"You know you can at least nod your head or something" Naruto yelled. Neji stayed silent

"Naruto calm down look on the bright side, Kiba has to buy us barbeque for a month" Chouji said as he ate another potato chip

"Yeah that is awesome" Naruto said

"DOn't remind me " Kiba said while sulking

"Why are we visiting the hokage" Neji asked

"She doesn't believe that you're a dog" Kiba said

"I wouldn't have believed it either" SHikimaru said

"Come on let's go" Naruto said as they walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her papers.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade we brought Neji" Naruto said then a bottle of sake hit Naruto's face

"Don't call me that!" Tsunade said

"Well here's Neji" Shikimaru said as he pointed at Neji

"How do I know that's Neji" Tsunade said

"Neji how can we prove it's you" Kiba asked

"tell her that I saw her gambling at a small village I had a mission on" Neji told Kiba

"He says he saw you gambling at a small villiage he had a mission on" Kiba said

"Yep that's him" Tsunade said

"So Grandma Tsunade can you turn him back into a human again" Naruto asked. Then Naruto was then punched into a wall by ( guess who)

"I told you not to call me that!" tsunade yelled

"So can you Lady Hokage" Shikimaru asked

"I'm not so sure I can" Tsunade said

"What do you mean by that Lady Hokage" Chouji asked as he ate another potato chip

"Yeah what do you mean by that Grandma Tsunade" Naruto asked as he freed himself from being stuck in the wall

"What I mean is that I never heard of a jutsu like this before" Tsunade said

"What do you mean by that Grandma" Naruto said as he dodged a sake cup that was thrown at his head

" What I mean is that I don't know how to turn Neji back to normal" Tsunade said

"WHAT!" the boys said

**whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy. Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

"What do you mean you don't know the jutsu that caused this" Kiba said

" I mean I don't know how to turn Neji back into a human" Tsunade said

" But we can turn him back into a human right" Naruto said

" We can but it will take a while to find out how" Tsunade said

" I hope it doesn't take too long because I don't think that _Neji is on a mission_ excuse will last long" Naruto said. The others nod in agreement

"So Lady Hokage how will we start on how to turn Neji back into a human" Shikimaru said

"I'll ask Shizune to give me all the documents that have anything that has to do with animals and humans if I find anything that could turn Neji back I'll tell you guys okay" Tsunade said everybody nodded their heads in agreement

" Just to be sure only me and you guys know that Neji turned into that dog right" Tsunade said

" No Lee knows too" Naruto said

" Ok just make sure that nobody knows of this okay" Tsunade said

"Okay" the boys said

" So who's taking care of Neji" Tsunade said

"Tenten" Shikimaru said

"TENTEN!" Tsunade said

"Yeah he's living with Tenten" Chouji said

"May I ask why" Tsunade said

"Well it's because none of us could take care of him and Tenten is the only person Neji can stand to be around" Shikimaru said

"True" Tsunade said

"So what happens if we don't find a way to change him back" Kiba said

"Kiba of course we'll find a way to turn Neji back. Don't you have faith in us" Naruto said

"No, I have faith in everyone just not you" Kiba said

" What do you mean by that Dog breath" Naruto said

"What do you think it means ramen freak" Kiba said then he and Naruto started fighting

"Anyway are you sure we shouldn't tell his family" Shikimaru said

"I think it would be better if nobody else knew that Neji turned into a dog. I'm pretty sure that it heavily bruised his ego right Neji" Tsunade looked at Neji who just glared.

"We'll see you later Lady hokage. Naruto, Kiba stop fighting we're leaving" Shikimaru said as he walked past the two.

"Bye Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said as he dodged a sake cup that was thrown at him

**outside of the hokage tower**

"So who's going to take Neji back to Tenten's place" Shikimaru said

"Why can't you do it" Kiba said

"It's too troublesome" Shikimaru said

"It's almost dinner time" Chouji said as he ate another bag of chips

"I have to meet somebody" Naruto said all the boys turned to face him

"With who" they said

"With Hinata" Naruto smiled then Neji started tp growl then he started to bark

"Kiba translation" Shikimaru said

"If you hurt Hinata-sama in anyway I will kill you." Kiba translated

"Hey Neji I know that you're like an older brother to Hinata and all but there's something called being **too **overprotective" Naruto said

" I will still kill you if you hurt Hinata-sama" Kiba translated

"Well see you guys later" Naruto said as he ran off

"See you" Shikimaru and Chouji said to Kiba as they walked away leaving Kiba to deliver neji to Tenten

"Why me" Kiba said as he walked off towards Tenten's place

**at Tenten's place**

Tenten was going to start to prepare to take a bath but then somebody knocked at the door

_That must be Kiba giving back Glare, _Tenten thought as she walked to the door

"I'm coming" Tenten said then she opened the door to see Kiba and Glare

"Hey Kiba" Tenten said

"hey Tenten here's Neji" Kiba said unaware of his mistake

"Neji?" Tenten said confused

"I mean Glare" Kiba quickly said

_Kiba you're an idiot, _Neji thought

"Okay, so see you tomorrow" Tenten said

"Yeah see you" Kiba said then he left. Tenten closed the door and then looked at neji again.

_uh oh, she has that look in her eyes she's suspicious_ Neji thought

" I don't know how Kiba could mix your name up with nejis "Tenten said

_It's easy for him he's an idiot _Neji thought

"Maybe it's because you glare like Neji. Maybe that's why he got your name confused with Neji's " Tenten said. Neji breathed a sigh of relief.

_that was a close one_ Neji thought. Tenten then smelled Neji.

" you need a bath, but I need one too" Tenten said as she looked at Neji.

_Can this day get any worse_ Neji thought

"How about we take a bath together" Tenten said

_What! _Neji yelled in his head

" But then again you're a boy" Tenten said

_Yes I am . Don't take a bath with me _Neji yelled in his mind

"But then again you're a dog" Tenten said

_NO I'M NOT. TENTEN DON'T TAKE A BATH WITH ME! _Neji yelled in his mind

"Who cares it's not you're a pervert right Glare" Tenten said as she picked up Neji and then they both went into the bathroom

**after the bath**

"That was a nice bath" Tenten said then she put her hair in it's usual two buns. Then she looked at Neji.

"Hey Glare are you okay you look a little red" Tenten said

_I'm never going to look atTenten the same way again _Neji thought

" Come on let's go to sleep" Tenten said as she put Neji on the pillow

"Good night Glare" TEnten said. Neji just stayed silent in response

_Once she find out that I'm a human she's going to kill me_ Neji thought before he slowly drifted into sleep.

**whiteicewolf: I thought that it would be nice to bring in other couples. Naruto and Hinata were an obvious couple, but I'm having a little trouble with the next couples. Should Shikimaru be with Ino or should Shikimaru be with Temari and Ino would be with either Chouji or Kiba. Please tell me what you think would be the best. Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Neji woke up to see Tenten sleeping again, but this time her head was facing the other way. The events of last night made him blush madly.

_I am so dead once she finds out that I'm me _Neji thought. Tenten slowly woke up and slowly sat up and then looked at Neji.

"Good morning Glare" Tenten said as she scratched him behind the ear. Neji just stayed silent.

"You know. You're the quietest animal that I have ever met" Tenten said to Neji. He still stayed silent. Tenten just sighed as she got out of bed. She didn't need to change clothes today because Lee wanted to find out how long he can run around Konoha without food and water.

_Sometimes I wonder if Lee is even human _Tenten thought as she walked into the kitchen with Neji following right behind her. She looked in the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs and started to cook them like she did yesterday **(Can anybody think of a breakfast food that both Tenten and Neji could eat) **Right after Tenten finished washing the dishes she then looked at Neji.

_Why is she starring at me like that _Neji thought _Wait don't tell me she figured it out!_

"Hey Glare you want to go out for a walk" Tenten said as she looked at him

_I really need to stop panicking when she looks at me _Neji thought as he sighed in relief

"So is that a yes or a no" Tenten asked. Neji just walked up to her signalling that he wanted to walk.

"Okay then let me get dressed first then we'll go out for a walk" Tenten then patted Neji on the head then she walked into her bedroom to get changed. When she came from her bedroom she was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Neji walked up to her as she walked out of her bedroom. tenten patted him on the head. She pulled out a brown collar. Neji looked at it.

"Sorry, but I have to put a collar on you to attach the leash." Tenten said as she put the collar on him. She then attached the leash. Then Neji and Tenten left the apartment. THey walked around until they heard 4 familiar voices in the barbeque restaurant. Tenten looked thru one of the open windows and saw Chouji stuffing his face with pork and Naruto trying to get some pork before Chouji could get it. Kiba had his head on the table and was really, really, really, depressed and Lee was shouting about youth.

"So what are you guys doing" Tenten said as she looked thru the open window

"Hey Tenten" Naruto said with his mouth full

"Naruto don't eat with your mouth full " Kiba mumbled with his head still on the table

"Sorry" Naruto said then he swallowed his food then he grabbed a piece of pork before Chouji could get it

"So what are you guys doing" Tenten said as she looked at the huje pile of empty plates at the end of the table

"TENTEN MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND NARUTO AND CHOUJI ARE HAVING A YOUTHFUL EATING CONTEST. OH IT IS SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled

"Lee weren't you supposed to be running around Konoha" Tenten said

"OH NO I FORGOT! FOR THAT I WILL DO IT ON MY HANDS!" Lee said as he ran out of the barbeque restaurant at lightning speed.

_Sometimes, I worry about _him Tenten thought then she looked back at the three guys at the table

"So Tenten what are you doing here" Chouji asked before he stuffed his face again

"I was just taking Glare out for a walk." Tenten said as she lifted Neji so they could see him

"Oh hey N-Glare" Naruto said once he saw Neji glare at him

"Hey where's Shikimaru" Tenten asked

"He has to organize the chounin exams with Temari again" Naruto said as he swiped another slice of beef away from Chouji

"Well, we'll see you guys later" Tenten said as she walked away with Neji

"I wonder if any interesting happened while Neji was living with Tenten" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed a slice of beef before Chouji could

"What do you mean by that Naruto" Chouji said as he shoved some beef into his mouth

"I mean Neji's face was different" Naruto said

"Of course it's different it's a dogs" Kiba said as he lifted his head

"No, not that I mean his face looked like he was being protective of something" Naruto said

"Wait, you don't think that Neji is starting to-" Chouji said

"NO WAY!" the three boys said

"But there is a possibility" Kiba said

"Waiter another order serving, the deluxe meal" Chouji said then the waiter came back with another plate of meat and put it on the grill. Kiba then sunk back into his depressed state, _I'm going to be broke, _Kiba thought as he saw the two goble down the meat.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Neji were walking down the street. When Tenten stopped, Neji looked at her confused. He looked at the building she was looking at, the Yamanaka flower shop <strong>(I don't know if I spelled Ino's last name correctly)<strong>

"Hey Glare can you wait here for a second I need to go buy something" Tenten said. Neji just sat there as he saw Tenten go into the store. A couple minutes later Tenten came out with a small bouqet of white roses

_What are those for _Neji thought as he looked at the small bouqet. Tenten tugged on the leash dragging Neji out of his thoughts then he quickly walked along side Tenten. After a couple of minutes they arrived at a cemetary for shinobi. Tenten walked up to two of the graves and seperated the bouqet and put it down on both of them.

_These must be-_

"These are my mom and dad's graves." Tenten said as she sat down in front of the grave. They both remained silent without saying a word for a couple of minutes. Tenten finally broke the silence

"My parents, before they went on the mission, they promised that they would come back alive." Tenten said. Neji just remained silent

"And when I was told that they died on the mission I was sad and angry." Tenten said. Neji looked at her confused aat why she would be angry

"I was angry because they didn't keep their promise. It may sound silly, but my parents, no matter what always kept their promise, and that was the first and last promise that they broke" Tenten said as she looked at the graves

"That's why I don't like people who don't keep their promises. It reminds me of the last promise my parents promised me" Tenten said. Neji just sat there remembering something from their genin days when Gai-sensei asked them a certain question.

**flashback**

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were waiting for Gai-sensei and Lee kept pestering Neji to spar with him.

"Lee for the last time NO!" Neji yelled

"BUT NEJI MY ETERNAL RIVAL WHY NOT!" Lee said

"Because Gai-sensei told us not to fight until he gets here" Tenten said as she looked at them

"SO WHEN GAI-SENSEI GETS HERE WILL YOU SPAR WITH ME!" Lee asked

"No" Neji said

"BUT WHY!" Lee whined

"Hn" Neji said

"NEJI"Lee yelled. Then Gai-sensei came running in at lighning speed as usual.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL TEAM SORRY FOR BEING A LITTLE LATE." Gai said

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TODAY GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE. LET US SHARE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled

"uh oh" Tenten said. Then all of a sudden the ocean and the sunset was right behind Gai and Lee even thou it was noon and they were nowhere near any bodies of water.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sen-"

"ENOUGH! Gai-sensei what are we going to do today." Tenten said as the scene behind Lee and Gai suddenly dissappeared.

"Oh yeah. OKAY FIRST OF ALL I'M GOING TO ASK YOU GUYS A QUESTION!" Gai said

"A question?" Neji said

"What's the question" Tenten asked

"What kinds of people do you hate?" Gai said

" GAI-SENSEI I DO NOT LIKE PEOPLE WHO DO NOT EMBRACE THEIR YOUTH!" Lee yelled

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE! NOW NEJI WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER!" Gai asked

"I hate people who run away from their fate and I also hate annoying people (a.k.a. Gai-sensei and Lee) " Neji said

"OKAY TENTEN THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF THE TEAM WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER" Gai said

" I hate people who don't keep their promises" Tenten said

"and why's that?" Gai asked

"Just because" Tenten said

"GAI-SENSEI WHAT ARE WE LEARNING TODAY!" Lee yelled

**end flashback**

_So that's why she hates people who don't keep their promises, _Neji thought as he looked at Tenten

"It's been a while since I last visited them" Tenten said then tears started to come out of her eyes. To say Neji was shocked was an understatement. He had never seen his teammate cry before.

"I miss them so much" Tenten said as the tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. Neji didn't know why but seeing her crying made him feel so cold like somebody had stabbed him in the heart. Without even thinking Neji nudged her arm making Tenten look at him.

"Don't cry" Neji barked with no emotion but Tenten couldn't understand and just smiled as she hugged Neji.

"Thanks Glare. You're a good friend" Tenten then wiped away her tears and stood up. She then took a hold of the Neji's leash

"We should go home" Tenten said. Neji started walking along with Tenten until she stopped in front of the grocery store.

"Glare wait out here okay. I have to get some things for dinner" Tenten said as she went in the store. Neji just sat outside the store and then he saw Ino, Sakura, and Hinata walking down the street.

_Oh crap, oh kami please don't let them come here_ Neji thought. Unforunately for Neji Kami wasn't listening to him and Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were walking towards him. _Please don't let them notice me, please don't let them notice me. _Unforunately for Neji one of them did notice him

"AAAAHHH, Look at the cute dog" Ino said as she saw Neji

_Damn _Neji thought

"It's so cute" Ino said as she crouched down to get a better look at him.

"Wow Ino-Pig I never took you as the dog person before" Sakura said

"Shut it forehead. I only like the small cute dogs" Ino said

"um, Ino we should get going" Hinata said

"Can I at least pet it" Ino asked

_NO _Neji yelled in his mind. He walked backwards away from Ino but he just hit the wall right after he took about two steps.

"Ino pig don't you have to get permission from the owner of the dog to pet her." Sakura said

_HER I'm a HIM _Neji yelled in his mind

"I'm sure the owner won't mind, right Hinata" Ino said

"Uh um" Hinata said unsure of what to say

_NO_ Neji yelled in his mind.

"I'm just going to pat her on the head" Ino said

_I'm a male _Neji yelled in his mind

"What if it bites you" Sakura said

"Sakura it has a collar and leash it means that the dog is at least civilized" Ino said

"Don't blame me if you get bitten" Sakura muttered. Ino reached out with her right hand to pet Neji. And when she was about to pet Neji. Tenten came out of the grocery store.

"Sorry I took so long Gl-, Ino what are you doing?" Tenten said as she looked at Ino trying to pet a terribly shaken Neji.

"Tenten, you mean this is your dog" Ino said

"No, he's not my dog. I'm just taking care of it for a couple of weeks." Tenten said as she put her groceries down and patted Neji on the head.

"Wait the dog's a he" Ino said

"Yeah, why do you ask" Tenten said

"Well we thought it was a girl." Sakura said

"So what are you guys doing here" Tenten asked

"Oh, yeah we were just looking for you" Sakura said

"Why" Tenten asked as she picked up her groceries

"Ino's having a sleepover tomorrow night and she wants you to come" Sakura said

"So do you want to come" Ino said

"I don't know, I have to take care of Glare" Tenten said as she pointed at Neji

"Why don't you bring him to the sleepover. That way you can come and watch Glare" Ino said

"I guess that's good, um who else is coming" Tenten asked

"It's only us and Temari" Ino said

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow night Ino, Sakura, Hinata" Tenten said as she walked away with Neji walking right behind her.

"Bye" the three girls said as they watched Tenten leave

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy. Give me some ideas on what the girls should do at the sleepover and which girl do you think would be with shikimaru, Ino or Temari. And please give me a suggesstion to who Sakura should be with.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><p>Tenten and Neji were walking back to Tenten's apartment when they met Naruto.<p>

"Hey Tenten what's up" Naruto said

"Nothing much" TEnten said

"Um, do you mind if I borrow Glare for a little while" Naruto said

"No, why" Tenten asked

"I just needed to take him to Kiba's sister because she wanted to run some test on Glare" Naruto lied

"Why? Is he sick" Tenten asked

"What? No no no no no. She just wants to make sure that Glare is healthy that's all" Naruto said

"Oh, It's just that Glare face was red yesterday, that's why I was worried about him" Tenten said then she gave Naruto Neji's leash

"His face was red?" Naruto said

"Yeah and it was after I gave him a bath" TEnten said

_Maybe it's because you took it along with me!_, Neji thought

"I'll tell Kiba's sister that, don't worry" Naruto said

"Ok, see you later" Tenten said then she walked away. Neji then looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said. Neji just stared at him.

"Can you stop starring at me like that" Naruto said. Neji just stared and stared and stared some more.

"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Naruto yelled at Neji. Everyone looked at Naruto because he was yelling at a dog.

"Let's just go" Naruto said as he tugged on the leash making Neji follow him. Naruto led Neji to the training grounds where, Shikimaru, Kiba and Akimaru stood.

"What's going on" Neji said to Kiba

"Neji we're just curious about something." Kiba said to Neji

"And that is" NEji said

"What are your feelings for Tenten?" Kiba asked. Neji was immediately taken back by the question

"WHy are you curious about that?" Neji said

"Neji, We're bound to get curious as to why you always give the cold shoulder to all the girls around you, but you don't give it to Tenten." Kiba said

"Why are they here? You're the only one that can understand me" Neji said as he looked at the others

"They just want to know what your feelings for Tenten are. Except Shikimaru he just didn't want to hear Temari yell at him" Kiba said

"Hn" Neji said

"So what are your feelings for Tenten?" Kiba asked again

"We're just teammates" Neji said

"So what did he say Kiba" Naruto asked

"He said that they were just teammates" Kiba told them

"Hey Neji, earlier Tenten said that your face was red. What did she mean by that" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing" Neji said with his face red

"Neji your face is red" Shikimaru observed

"So what happened, I mean something must have happened to make your face turn red" Kiba said

"IT'S NOTHING!" Neji yelled

"So what did he say" Naruto asked

"He's in denial" Kiba said

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" Neji yelled again, but his face was red

"It must have been something preverted" Naruto said

_oh no, he's catching on _Neji panicked

"So what did you do Neji" Kiba said

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Neji yelled

"He says he didn't do anything" Kiba told them

" So he must have saw something" Naruto said, " So what did you see Neji?"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Neji yelled

"Denial" Naruto said

"Naruto, when I'm turn back into a human I will kill you" Neji said

"Hey Kiba what did he just say" Naruto asked

"He says he's going to kill you once he's back to normal" Kiba said

"So he didn't answer the question" Naruto said

"Nope" Kiba said

"Neji just answer the question!" Naruto whined

"NO! I TOLD YOU GUYS TENTEN IS JUST MY TEAMMATE!" Neji yelled

"So what did he say this time" Naruto said

"He says their just teammates" Kiba said

"_Why don't you just admit that Tenten is more then a just teammate to you" _Akamaru told Neji

" Because she's just a teammate to me" Neji told Akamaru

"_suit yourself" _Akamaru said

_Tenten is just a teammate, right _Neji thought

"Come on guys let's stop fighting over this. It's such a drag." Shikimaru said

"Come on Shikimaru that's the first thing you said once I brought Neji here" Naruto said

"Naruto, Neji will figure out how he feels about Tenten at his own pace. So we shouldn't keep on annoying him, he's already a dog. " SHikimaru said

_Why does everybody always point out I'm a dog _Neji thought

"Come on let's just bring Neji back to Tenten. This is such a drag" Shikimaru said

"I don't know where Tenten lives" Naruto said

"Kiba you're going to have to to take Neji back to Tenten's place again" Shikimaru said

"No no no no no, last time I accidently called Neji his real name in front of Tenten" Kiba said

"Hey it's not our fall that you're an idiot Dog Breath" Naruto said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kiba and Akamaru then started to fight

_they're both idiots _Neji thought as he looked at them

"Hey wait a minute" Kiba said

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled stopping

"Why can't Shikimaru take Neji" Kiba said

"Hey you're right Dog Breath" Naruto said. Kiba ignored the insult.

"Hey Shiki- WHERE'S SHIKIMARU!" Kiba said as he looked around but Shikimaru wasn't there

"He must have walked away while we were fighting" Naruto said

_obviously _Neji thought

"So I guess you have to take Neji back to Tenten afterall" Naruto said

"Why can't it be you" Kiba said

"Kiba how long do you think I can keep a secret from people?" Naruto said

"Good point" Kiba said then he picked up Neji's leash and tugged on it

"Come on we have to go back to Tenten's place" Kiba said as he walked off with Akamaru following him and Neji as well.

**Tenten's place**

Tenten just finished making dinner when she heard a knock at the door.

_That must be Naruto _enten thought. Then she opened the door to come face to face with Kiba, Akamaru, and Glare.

"Kiba, what are you doing here" Tenten said

"Naruto, didn't know where you lived so I had to go get Ne- Glare back to you" Kiba said

"Okay" Tenten said then she took Neji's leash

"I'll see you later" Kiba said then he left with Akamaru. After they left Tenten took off Neji's leash and collar and went into the kitchen to plate their dinner.

"Here you go Glare I made chicken and rice" Tenten said as she put a plate on the floor for Neji. Once Neji and Tenten finished eating and after Tenten washed the dishes Tenten went to go change into her pajamas which were a dark green color.

"Glare, come on it's time to go to sleep" Tenten said from her bedroom. Neji walked over to her and then Tenten picked him up and placed him on the pillow right next to hers. Tenten turned off the lights and went into bed. Neji was about to fall asleep when Tenten faced his direction.

"Glare thanks for being a good friend" Tenten smiled then she went to sleep. Neji looked at the sleeping kunoichi in front of him.

_Tenten, could I be in love with you? _Neji thought before he fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Sorry I took so long to update. Okay I really need help. I know that Shikimaru is going to be with Temari. So who is Ino going to be with? Somebody give me a pairing for Ino. Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Neji woke up to see Tenten was already dressed much to his relief. Since he didn't want to see his female teammate change. Neji jumped off the bed and went into the kitchen to see Tenten finishing making breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Glare" Tenten said then she put down a plate of eggs and sausages for him. Neji walked over and quickly ate the food on the plate. Once Tenten finished wasing the plates. She just sat on the couch.

"I don't have anything else to do. Lee is still running around Konoha and Neji is still on his mission" Tenten said as she picked up Neji and put him on her lap.

"Right now you're the only person that's keeping me company" Tenten said as shescratched Neji behind the ear.

"How about we go for a walk like we did yesterday" Tenten said. Neji just jumped off her lap and quickly went to where the collar and leash were. Tenten walked up to Neji and put on the collar and leash. Once they left her apartment they started to walk around like they did last time. They kept on walking until they saw Lee walking on his hands.

"HEY TENTEN!" Lee said still walking on his hands

"Uh, Hi Lee" Tenten said

"SO WHAT BRINGS THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER HERE ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY" Lee said still walking on his hands

"Just taking Glare out for a walk. Um, how many laps did you walk" Tenten asked

"Right now I'm on my 1,592 lap" Lee said

"And you didn't even stop to rest" Tenten said

"NO BECAUSE THAT WILL BE UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled

_He does know that unyouthful isn't a word, right, _Tenten and Neji thought

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER TENTEN!" Lee said as he kept on walking

" Sometimes I wonder if he's even human" Tenten said

_Me too _Neji thought

"Come on Glare" Tenten said as she tugged on Neji's leash. Tenten and Neji walked around for a little while then Tenten took took a route that neji was unfamiliar with. Neji still walked even thou it was unfamiliar. They walked until they reached the forest. Neji looked at Tenten still confused at where they were going.

"Don't worry Glare. We're just going to see something" Tenten said

_See what? _Neji thought as he followed Tenten into a forest. After 10 or twenty minutes of walking Tenten stopped in front of a couple of gigantic boulders with vines covering them.

_Is this what she wanted to see _Neji thought. Tenten walked over to one of the boulders and pushed away the vines to reveal that it was an entrance to a cave.

"Come on Glare" Tenten said. Neji quickly followed Tenten into the cave. They walked until they reached the end of the cave to see a pond with flowers surrounding it and the trees blocked the intense sunlight from beeming down on them.

_Wow _Neji thought

"It's beautiful isn't it" TEnten said breaking Neji out of his thoughts

"I found this place when I was 5. It was when I heard that my parents died" Tenten said. Neji just stayed silent

"I always go here when I'm sad, confused, or angry" Tenten said as she sat down. Neji just still stayed silent

"You know it's really freaky when you don't respond" Tenten said as she looked at Neji

_Why does everybody say that _Neji thought

"Come on we should get going" Tenten said as she got up and walked away with Neji following her. They quietly walked back into town.

"Hey Glare are you hungry?" Tenten asked. Neji's stomach answered that question with a grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Tenten said. Tenten and Neji walked too Ichiraku ramen and met the only person that is there every single day.

"Hey Naruto" Tenten said as she looked inside to see Naruto

"Hey Tenten" Naruto said with his mouth full

"Naruto don't talk with your mouth full" Tenten said. Naruto swallowed his ramen.

"Sorry. So what brings you here." Naruto said before he stuffed his mouth with ramen.

"I was just taking Glare out for a walk" Tenten said

"Hey Tenten I want to ask you something" Naruto said as he finished his 8th bowl of ramen

"Yeah what is it" Tenten asked

"Yesterday when you said N-Glare turned red when did that happen" Naruto asked

_NARUTO! _Neji thought

"Well he turned red 2 nights ago and it was right after I gave him a bath" Tenten said

"A bath?" Naruto said confused

"Yeah, I think he turned red because the water was too hot" Tenten said

"Hmm probably" Naruto said the he ordered another bowl of ramen

"I'll see you later Naruto" Tenten said then she walked away. Tenten and Neji walked back to Tenten's apartment. Once inside Tenten took off Neji's collar and leash. Tenten quickly went into the kitchen and started making lunch with Neji watching her. Once she was done she quickly put the food on the plate. Tenten put one of the plates down for Neji to eat.

_Stir fried noodles _Neji thought as he looked at the food then he started to eat it _these are really good, _Neji thought as he ate more. Once Tenten washed the dishes she went to her bedroom to get the stuff she need to go to Ino's sleepover. Once tenten was done she went into the living room only to see Neji just sitting there on the couch.

"Come on Glare we have to go" Tenten said. Neji got off the couch and then followed Tenten to Ino's house.

**at Ino's house**

"Tenten come on in" Ino said as she let Tenten and Neji walk in. They walked into the living room to see Sakura, Hinata, and Temari there. Sakura was in pink pajamas, Hinata was wearing lavender colored pajamas, Temari was wearing dark purple pajamas, and Ino was wearing purple pajamas.

"Hey Tenten" Sakura greeted

"Hi" Tenten said then she went into the bathroom and got changed. Tenten was wearing red pajamas.

"So how's everybody been doing" Tenten asked as she sat down, Neji sitting right beside her.

"Nothing much, Hey Tenten what's with the dog" Temari asked as she pointed at Neji

"He's just a dog that I need to take care of for a couple of weeks that's all" Tenten said as she patted Neji on the head

"Enough about dogs, hinata how did your date go with Naruto" Ino said. Hinata blushed as red as a tomato.

_That bastard better not had done anything _Neji thought

"I-It w-was n-nice" hinata said

"We don't want that explanation. We want to know what happened" Ino said

"W-Well he took me out to see a movie" hinata said

"That's it" Ino said

"N-No" Hinata said

"Come on hinata tell us what happened next." Sakura said

"H-He walked m-me home" Hinata said

"Yeah, and" Temari said

"H-He k-kissed me on the cheek" Hinata was now as redder then a tomato and it looked like she could pass out at any given moment

_Naruto is so dead once I'm back to normal! _Neji yelled in his mind.

"Hey Glare you ok?" Tenten asked as she looked at the mad Neji.

"Glare's the dogs name" Temari said as she looked at Neji

"Yeah, personally I think it suits him" Tenten said as she pointed at Neji who was glaring,

"So Temari" Ino said with an evil look in her eye

"what" temari said

"How are you and Shikimaru doing, hmm" Ino said

"WHAT ME AND THAT LAZY BUM NO WAY IN HELL!" Temari said

"Denial" Sakura said

"Sakura not you too" Temari said

"Sorry Temari but I agree with Ino-pig. You and Shikimaru are like a couple" Sakura said

"What did you call me Forehead" Ino said

"Just what I said Ino-pig" Sakura said

"Forehead" Ino said

"Pig" Sakura said

"Forehead, forehead, forehead, forehead, forehead" Ino yelled

"Pig, pig , pig , pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig ,pig, pig!" Sakura yelled at the same time as ino did. Then they started to glare at each other.

"Sakura, Ino stop fighting already" Tenten said. Then the two stopped glaring at eachother.

"So Sakura how are you and Sasuke doing" Tenten asked

"Nothing much, I mean he was just recently given a mission so I can't do anything with him" Sakura muttered.

"Don't worry Sakura I heard that the missions only going to last for a couple of days" TEmari said trying to comfort her.

"I know" Sakura said

"So Tenten do you have a boyfriend yet" Ino said trying to get off the subject

"No" Tenten said

"Tenten come on, one of these days you're going to have to get a boyfriend" Ino said

"I know, it's just that I'm just not into romance" Tenten said

"Come on Tenten there has to be some boy that you like" Sakura said

"I told you I'm not interested in romance" Tenten repeated

"How about Neji" Ino said

"Eh!" Tenten said.

"Don't you like Neji" Ino said evily

"I, um, well" Tenten said trying to find something to say

"So tenten what are your feelings towards Neji" Sakura said

"Well... um.. I.."

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Okay to those who read this what do you want to happen. <strong>

**A. Tenten denies that she likes Neji and says she only likes him as teammates**

**B. Tenten admits she like Neji**

**C. Somebody comes along and makes everybody avoid the question**

**D. Something else happens- you have to say what happens**

**Choose which one you want to happen. Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whiteicewolf: Sorry it took me so long to update I was busy with my other story. I do not own Naruto**

**Recap:**

"So Tenten what are your feelings towards Neji" Sakura said

"Well…. um… I .."

* * *

><p>"Come on Tenten spit it out!" Ino yelled<p>

"IlikeNejiyouhappynow!" Tenten yelled. It took about a minute for everybody to understand what she meant.

_She likes me _Neji thought.

"I SO NEW IT!" Ino yelled making everybody else cover their ears so they wouldn't go deaf.

"INO-PIG KEEP IT DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE EVERYBODY GO DEAF BECAUSE OF YOUR VOICE!" Sakura yelled

"Why don't you shut up forehead" Ino said as she glared at Sakura

"How about you shut up first Ino-pig" Sakura said glaring at Ino as well.

"Um, I-Ino, S-Sakura" Hinata said trying to get them to stop. Then somebody was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" Ino said as she rushed to open the door to see Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba what are you doing here" Ino asked

"Um, I need to ask Tenten for something" Kiba said

"Ok, Tenten Kiba needs to ask you for something" Ino said to Tenten.

"Hey Kiba what is it" Tenten asked.

"I need to borrow Glare for a little while" Kiba said Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay" Tenten said as she gave Neji to Kiba

"Thanks Tenten I'll give him back to you later" Kiba said as he took Neji

"Okay, I'll see you later then" Tenten said as she saw Kiba leave with Neji and Akamaru before she closed the door.

**Neji POV**

" So where are we going" I asked Kiba

"We need to go to the Hokage" Kiba said

"Why?" I asked

"She thinks that she might have found a way to turn you back" Kiba said

"Seriously" I said

"Yeah so we have to get going" Kiba said then he picked me up and ran to the Hokage tower with Akamaru

**End Neji POV**

**At the Hokage Tower**

"Lady hokage I brought Neji" Kiba said as he entered her office. Naruto, Shikimaru, Choji, and Lee were there too

"Good, Kiba put Neji down on the black dot right there" Tsunade said pointing at the black dot that was marked on the floor. Kiba put Neji right on the black dot and then walked to where the others were.

"So what are you going to do Grandma" Naruto asked and was then hit by a chair.

"I told you not to call me that" Tsuande said

"Whatever Grandma" Naruto said then he dodged a vase that was thrown at him.

"So what are you doing Lady Hokage" Shikimaru said

"I was reading about old jutsus when I came upon a jutsu that turned people into animals" Tsunade said as she lifted a really old scroll that was on her desk.

"It told me how to reverse it but I'm not sure if this is the jutsu that turned him Neji into a dog." Tsunade said as she put the scroll back onto her desk.

"So this would turn Neji back into a human, right" Naruto said

"It's a high possibility" Tsunade said then she picked up a paintbrush and started to paint some symbols surrounding Neji.

"You guys stand back. I don't want you guys to get affected by this" Tsunade said, the boys nodded and stood back and watched. Tsunade made some handsigns and then slammed her hands on a symbol she painted on the ground then chakra started to surround Neji and then there was a bright light that made everybody shield their eyes for a moment. Once the light died everybody looked at Neji. Only to see that Neji was still a dog.

"It looks like it didn't work" Tsunade said as she looked at Neji. The boys walked up to Neji and knelt down to see him.

"I wouldn't say so Lady Hokage" Shikimaru said

"What do you mean" Tsunade said as she walked over to him.

"It didn't change Neji back into a human but it did change part of him back" Shikimaru said

"And what's that?" Tsunade asked, Shikimaru pointed at Neji's eyes. They weren't brown like they were when Neji turned into a dog now they were the pupiless eyes that Neji always had. **(to those who are confused when Neji turned into a dog his eyes turned brown) **

"So it transformed only part of him back" Tsunade said as she looked at Neji.

"So what does this mean Lady Hokage" Choji asked before he ate another potato chip

"PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT THERE IS NO WAY TO TURN HIM BACK THAT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFUL! " Lee yelled and then a sake bottle collided with Lee's face

"Shut up!" Tsunade said then she rubbed her temples.

"So do you think that we can still turn Neji back into a human" Kiba asked Akamaru barked.

"Since the jutsu I used on Neji only turned part of him back. I guess that means that there are more parts to the scroll" Tsunade said as she went to her desk and looked at the old scroll.

"What do you mean Grandma" Naruto said then he ducked when a sake bottle was thrown at his head making the bottle hitting Lee and knocking him out.

"Naruto, in jutsu there is more then one scroll needed to right down how to reverse a certain type of jutsu unfortunately for Neji the way how to reverse the jutsu placed on him was written in 5 scrolls" Tsunade said as she looked at the old scroll.

"Well we have 1 so we only need 4 more" Choji said he ate another potato chip.

"We do have the other 4 right Lady Hokage" Kiba said

"Yes we should have the other 4 they must still be in the other piles of scrolls ." Tsunade said.

"So how long will it take for you to find them" Shikimaru asked

"It's going to take me a couple of days maybe a week looking for them since they're probably mixed up with all of the others scrolls" Tsunade said as she put down the scroll.

"So when you find them we'll be able to turn Neji back into a human right" Naruto said. Tsunade just nodded

"Great let's celebrate at Ichiraku ramen" Naruto yelled. Then he was bonked on the head by Kiba

"Hey what did you do that for Dog Breath" Naruto growled

"This isn't a time to be celebrating. They still have to find the other 4 first" Kiba said

"Come on dog boy at least look on the bright side" Naruto said

"Okay then look on the bright side of this how am I going to explain to Tenten that Glare suddenly has the Byakugan eyes right now. " Kiba said pointing at Neji

"Oh yeah" Naruto said. Everybody sat there in silence not knowing what to do

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: Okay so can anybody think of an explanation that sounds believable that explains 'Glare's' Byakugan eyes. Review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

N is a dog

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

"So what are we going to tell Tenten" Choji asked as he ate a potato chip

"You're the genius here Shikimaru what are we going to tell Tenten" Naruto said

"This is too troublesome", Shikimaru said before he yawned

"SHIKIMARU!" all the boys except Choji yelled

"Come on we have to think of something to tell Tenten" Kiba said

"How about we just tell her tomorrow" Lee suggested as he regained consciousness** (Remember in the last chapter he was knocked out by a sake bottle Tsunade threw) **

"Huh?",they all said

"We'll just give Neji back to Tenten tomorrow and by then I'm, sure that we'll have something to tell Tenten by then" Lee said

_Why didn't we think of that, _everybody thought

"Okay, so where is Neji going to stay then" Shikimaru said

"Oh yeah" the boys said

"So where am I going to stay" Neji said

"Hokage, can he stay here. Since none of us can take care of him" Kiba said

"It's fine with me" Tsunade said

"I'll go tell Tenten that I'll give Glare back to her tomorrow" Kiba said

"Okay see you tomorrow Granny, Neji" Naruto said as he ran out the door to avoid being hit by the chair that Tsunade threw. The rest of the boys said their goodbyes and left.

**The next day**

"Oh my gosh what are we going to do what are we going to do" Naruto panicked as he ran around Shikimaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji like a headless chicken.

"Naruto calm down will you" Kiba said

"Well what are we going to tell Tenten then" Naruto said as he stopped running

"I don't know , but we still have time before we see Tente-"

"Hey guys" Tenten said as she walked up to them

_Oh crap ,_all the boys thought. Then they stood in front of Neji hoping that Tenten wouldn't see him. Unfortunately for them Tenten did see him.

"Hey guys is that Glare behind you, let me see him" Tenten said as she shoved the boys to the side

"Um, Tenten " Naruto said before Tenten looked at Neji's eyes

"Guys, why does Glare have Byakugan eyes" Tenten said as she picked up Neji

"Um" the boys said

_Oh crap we're dead! _The boys thought

"Well" Tenten said

"Um" the boys said

"He did it" Naruto pointed at Lee who was surprised

"huh?" Lee said

"Care to explain" Tenten said

"Naruto what are you doing" Lee whispered

"Just take one for the team" Naruto whispered back

"Well" Tenten said

"Um, Lee was training and he accidently hit Ne-Glare and when we went to get him healed he somehow got the Byakugan eyes" Naruto said

"Really" Tenten said

"Really, right guys" Naruto said then he looked at the rest of them who just nodded their heads.

"Ok" Tenten said as she looked at Neji

" So basically it's Lee's fault" Tenten said

"Uh, I guess" Naruto said

"Well I'll see you guys later" Tenten said as she walked off while carrying Neji in her arms

_She didn't get mad? _The boys thought, then they shrugged it off knowing that it was probably nothing.

**In Tenten's apartment **

Tenten walked into her apartment and put her bag down on the table and put Neji on the floor and then walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Neji walked over to Tenten.

"I'm so tired" Tenten said

"What's the point of having a sleep over when nobody sleeps" Tenten said

_What happened at the sleepover _Neji thought. As if Tenten read his mind she answered

"At the sleepover Ino and Sakura were always arguing and hinata was trying to get them to calm down while Temari and I was trying to stop them from killing each other. Seriously I can't believe that they're best friends yet they're always at each others throats." Tenten said. Neji just stood there.

"I'm going t go get some sleep. You better behave alright, Glare" Tenten said as she looked at him. Neji just barked in which she took as a yes.

"Good now wake me up if anyone knocks on the door okay" Tenten said before she went to sleep. While Neji just watched her.

**Whiteicewolf: Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**whiteicewolf: I do now own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Neji just sat there just looking at Tenten while she was sleeping on the couch. Neji then heard his stomach growl.<p>

_Oh great _Neji thought as his stomach continued to growl. Neji just sat there until Tenten started to wake up.

"That was a good nap" Tenten said as she stretched then she heard Neji's stomach growl.

"You must be pretty hungry if I can hear your stomach like that" Tenten said. Neji's stomach growled louder again.

"You're really hungry aren't you" Tenten said as she looked at Neji then Tenten's stomach growled.

"I better make us some food vefore we starve to death" Tenten said, then she went into the kitchen and started to make food. Tenten came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of fried rice. Right after Tenten washed the dishes, she went into the bedroom and changed into her training clothes.

"Hey Glare, I'm going to the training grounds do you want to come with me" Tenten asked. Neji just walked up to her, not saying anything

"I'll take that as a yes then"Tenten said then they both went to the training grounds.

**at the training grounds**

Tenten and Neji were nearing the training grounds when they heard two familiar voices shouting about youth. And sure enough Lee and Gai-sensei were there and they were defying the laws of physics, again.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee" Gai-sensei said then he and Lee hugged.

"Now Lee let us run towards the sunset" Gai sensei said as he pointed towards the sunset.

"Yes Gai-sensei" Lee said then he and Gai-sensei ran off towards the sunset and once those to left it was noon again.

"After all these years I still don't know how they do that" Tenten said.

_Me too _Neji thought at the same time as he looked at the spot where his sensei and teammate was.

"Well since I have nobody to spar with I'll just do some target practice." Tenten said as she walked over to one of the training dummies. Neji just walked over to a tree and sat in it's shade he watched Tenten take out one of the many kunai she carries and he watched as she kept on throwing the kunais at the training dummy.

**after training**

"Hey Glare" Tenten said as she walked over to neji who was still under the shade of the tree. Neji just remained silent as tenten walked over to him.

"Still as talkative as always aren't you" Tenten said sarcasticly. Neji just remained silent.

"Come on there's a place I want to visit today" Tenten said. Neji just walked up to her.

"Come on, I know a short cut" Tenten said as she picked up Neji and held him close to her chest. Neji blushed furiously from the contact.

"Hey Glare are you okay? You're looking a little red there" Tenten said as she looked at Neji's red face then she held him closer to her chest.

"I hope you aren't sick" Tenten said as she looked at Neji

_I am so dead once she finds out that I'm me _Neji thought as he blushed.

"Well, we better get going" Tenten said then she ran off with Neji in her arms. After about 5 minutes or so Tenten finally came to her destination, which was the lake that she showed Neji the other day.

_She wanted to come here _Neji thought as he sat down where Tenten was. After a couple of minutes Tenten finally broke the silence.

"I bet you're wondering why I wanted to go here" Tenten said, Neji just remained silent.

"It's just that I'm confused about something" Tenten said, Neji just remained silent.

"The thing that I'm confused about is Neji" Tenten said. Neji's head jerked up once he heard his name.

_Why is she confused about me _Neji thought

"I'm not really confused just worried" Tenten said.

_worried _Neji thought

"I know Neji can take care of himself, it's just that I can't help but worry" Tenten said. Neji just looked at Tenten.

"I mean I really like him and all, but I'm sure Neji just sees me as his teammate and nothing else" Tenten said.

_That's not true Tenten _Neji thought as he looked at Tenten.

"I find it even wierder that you're looking at me and you have the Byakugan eyes it kind of feels like Neji is watching me." Tenten said as she scratched Neji behind the ear.

"You know if you somehow find a way to say 'hn' then you'll be a dog version of Neji" Tenten said.

"Hn" Neji barked, but to Tenten it just sounded like 'bark'

"Come on we better head home" Tenten said as she got up. Then they both started to walk home.

**back at home**

Once they got home Tenten just heated up some leftovers she had in the fridge. After they both finished eating Tenten gave Neji a bath, seperately much to Neji's delight since he didn't want Tenten to kill him once she finds out.

_But then again I did see her like that _Neji thought as Tenten finished drying Neji off with at towel. Tenten giggled while looking at Neji. His fur was all puffy because she just dried him off with the towel. After Tenten finished taking her bath she changed into dark blue pajamas. She then put Neji on the pillow next to her like she always did and then she went to sleep. Neji just sat there in the dark while looking at Tenten.

_If only you know how I feel about you _Neji thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was really busy. I'm going to be done with this story in about 2 or 3 more chapters. Review<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Neji woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

_Tenten must be making breakfast, _Neji thought as he hopped off of the bed. Neji then walked into the kitchen to see Tenten already dressed in her training clothes and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Glare" Tenten said as she put the food on the plate. After the two finished eating, Tenten went into the bedroom and got her scrolls.

"Come on Glare, we're heading to the training grounds today" Tenten said as she opened the door for Neji. Neji just walked thru the door, and followed Tenten after she closed and locked the door then they both headed towards the training grounds.

**At the training grounds**

Neji and Tenten were at the training grounds when two green spandex wearing shinobi appeared before them.

"GOOD MORNING TENTEN THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF THE TEAM!" Gai yelled. Neji and TEnetn just sweat dropped at their sensei's words. You'd think they would change after all these years.

"Good morning sensei" Tenten said

"GAI SENSEI WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY!" Lee asked

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!" Gai said

"OF COURSE GAI SENSEI. THAT IS YOUTH!" Lee yelled

"I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL LEE" Gai said

"GAI SENSEI" lee said

"LEE" Gai said

_Uh oh _Neji and Tenten thought before turning around

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee" Then the ocean magically appeared right behind them and there was a sunset even thou it was almost noon.

"Now off into the sunset Lee" Gai said

"Yes Gai sensei" then both of them ran towards the sunset leaving Tenten and Neji behind.

"They left me hereto train alone!" Tenten yelled as she saw the two spandex wearing shinobi leave. Tenten just sighed and took out her weapons and threw them at the practice dummies while Neji just watched.

After about an hour of training Naruto was running towards them.

"Tenten!" Naruto screamed. Tenten stopped throwing her weapons at the dummies and turned to face Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Tenten said, Neji walked over to Tenten

"I need to borrow Glare for the day" Naruto said.

"Um, ok" Tenten said

"Thanks I'll tell Kiba to give Glare back to you later" Naruto said before he picked off Neji and ran off. Tenten just went back to throwing her weapons at the practice dummies

**With naruto and neji (they are at the hokage tower right now)**

"Hey Grandma I brought Neji" Naruto said before he was hit in the head with a sake cup.

"I told you not to call me that" Tsunade said

"Well it's true" Naruto mumbled before a vase hit his head, knocking him out cold. Kiba and Akamaru entered the hokages office and they saw Naruto knocked out cold.

"I'm not even going to ask" Kiba said as he looked at Naruto, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Good" Tsunade said as she took another swig of sake.

"Why did you call for us Lady Hokage" Neji barked, Tsunade looked at Kiba for translation

"he just wants to know why we're here" Kiba said

"It seems that I need your assistance in finding one of the scrolls that you need to undo that jutsu you have on you" Tsunade said as she opened up a drawer in her desk and took out four scrolls.

"As you can see we have found the other scrolls that you need, but we can't seem to find the last scroll." Tsunade said.

"And why do you need me" Neji said. Kiba then translated what Neji said

"It seems that all of these scroll contain a special kind of chakra in them to undo the jutsu, and since I know the byakugan can see chakra, and since I can't ask any of the other Hyugas I had to ask for you" Tsunade said before she took another swig of sake.

"But Lady Hokage we don't even know if Neji can even use the Byakugan" Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, so that's why I brought out the scrolls. Neji try to activate your byakugan and tell me if you see the chakra that is in these scrolls" Tsunade said. Neji just nodded and activated his byakugan. Everyone was silent as Neji just sat still while looking at the scrolls.

"I can see it" Neji said finally breaking the silence. Tsunade then looked at Kiba who translated.

"So I guess if I showed you the room where I found these scrolls I guessing you could find the last one" Tsunade said before taking another swig of sake. Neji just nodded. Then Tsunade then got up and showed them a room that was full of old scrolls.

"This is where I found the scrolls. So you know what to do Neji" Tsunade said as she saw neji walk into the middle of the room. He then activated his byakugan and started to look around. After a couple of minutes Neji finally gave an answer.

"It's over there" Neji said as he walked over to a corner and nudged a very old and dusty box.

"Wow I never would have guessed it was this one. I didn't sense any chakra coming from this box at all" Tsunade said as she picked up the box and dusted it off.

"So when will we turn Neji back into a human" Kiba asked

"I think tomorrow will do since Tenten is expecting Neji to be home by now. Kiba go and take Neji home to Tenten" Tsunade said. Kiba nodded and he and Neji left to Tenten's apartment

**At Tenten's apartment**

Tenten just finished taking a bath and was now wearing light blue pajamas. She then heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming" Tenten said then she opened the door to see Kiba, Akamaru and Glare.

"Hey Kiba" Tenten said before she bent down to pick up Neji.

"Hey Tenten I have to tell you something" Kiba said

"What is it" Tenten asked before scratching Neji behind his ear.

"I just wanted to tell you that Glare's owner is coming back tomorrow so this is going to be your last night with him" Kiba said. Tenten stopped scratching Neji behind his ear.

"Oh, Thanks for telling me" Tenten said

"I'll pick him up tomorrow" Kiba said

"Ok, bye" Tenten said. Kiba waved goodbye and Akamaru barked before they left. Tenten then closed the door then she was met with the sound of Neji's stomach.

"you're probably hungry aren't you" Tenten said as she put neji on the floor she went into the kitchen and started to reheat dinner. She then placed a plate of stir fried beef and rice. Neji then started to eat his dinner, after Tenten finished washing the dishes she then walked into the bedroom with Neji following her. She then picked him up and set him on the bed and then she got into the bed. Neji was about to go sleep on his pillow like he usually does, but Tenten's arms quickly swiped him up and held her close to her chest. Neji blushed a deep shade of red. Tenten then quickly fell asleep with neji in her arms.

**Whiteicewolf: I am close to finishing this fanfic. Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Neji woke up to see tenten in the middle of dressing herself. Neji quickly turned his head the other way before he could see anything else.

"Oh, Glare you're awake" Tenten said as she finished dressing. Neji looked at Tenten, she was wearing jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Come on Glare." Tenten said as she walked out of the bedroom, Neji soon followed her.

"What should I make for breakfast" Tenten said as she opened the fridge, she then took out some ingredients, and started to make an omelet. After Neji and Teten finished eating, somebody knocked on the door.

_That must be Kiba, _Tenten thought then she walked to the door with neji following her. Once she opened the door she saw Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Tenten, just came here to pick up Neji" Kiba said.

"Neji?" Tenten said

"I mean Glare!" Kiba said

_Idiot _Neji thought

"Ok" Tenten said before she gave Neji to Kiba

"Bye Glare, Bye Kiba, Bye Akamaru" Tenten waved them goodbye as they left.

"So where are we going" Neji asked kiba

"To the training grounds that's what Lady Tsunade told me" Kiba said then they started walking towards the training grounds.

**At the training grounds**

Kiba, Neji, and Akamaru were nearing the training grounds when they saw Shikimaru, Choji, Naruto, Lee and Tsunade there.

"Why are they here?" Neji asked

"They just wanted to come" Kiba said

"Okay to get started. Naruto get me a stick" Tsunade said

"What! Why?" Naruto said then a rock hit his head

"Just hurry up and get me a stick" Tsunade said

"Jeez old lady" Naruto mumbled before getting a stick and handing it to Tsunade who started to draw symbols on the ground.

**With Tenten**

"I'm bored" Tenten said as she sat on the couch.

"I guess I could go to the training grounds to train for a bit" Tenten said before getting up and left the apartment

**Back with the others**

Tsunade finally finished drawing the last of the symbols.

"Neji just go in the middle just like last time" Tsunade said then Neji walked into the middle of all the symbols that she drew on the ground. Then Tsunade made some handsigns and then she slammed her hands onto the symbols and a column of chakra surrounded Neji.

Tenten was near the training grounds when she was the column of chakra, she then quickly went closer to observe what it was. To her surprise when she saw Tsunade, Shikimaru, Choji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru there. What surprised her more was what was in the column of chakra was Glare.

_What is going on there? _Tenten thought but remained quiet.

The boys watched as the column of chakra began to glow then there was a blinding light making everybody shield their eyes and in the spot where a dog used to be was now a human Neji.

"Good it worked" Tsunade said as she stood up

"It feels great to be human again doesn't it Neji" Naruto said

"Hn" Neji said

"And we're back to the 'Hn' again" Naruto said

"Hn" Neji said again

"I give up" Naruto said. Then Akamaru barked.

"What is it Akamaru" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked a couple of times.

"Someone's behind us" Kiba said then everybody turned around to see a shocked Tenten

_Oh crap. Busted _They all thought

**Whiteicewolf: I know that it was a really short chapter but I wanted to have a cliff hanger**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whiteicewolf: This is the last chapter and I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes were on Tenten as they looked at her shocked face.<p>

"Tenten" neji said.

"You guys knew that Glare was Neji" Tenten said as she looked down not wanting to make eye contact with any of them

"Tenten" Kiba said

"SO DID YOU KNOW OR NOT!" Tenten yelled still looking at the ground

"We knew" Naruto said

"I see" Tenten said

"Tenten" Neji said as he walked towards her, but Tenten threw a kunai that embedded it into the ground right in front of Neji's feet, making him stop.

"Don't come any closer Neji" Tenten said, her head still looking down.

"Tenten" neji said

"I only have one thing to say to you. I HATE YOU NEJI HYUGA!" tenten yelled before running off leaving everyone stunned

_Tenten_ Neji thought as he watched her run away

**With Tenten**

Tenten had finally stopped running and was now catching her breath

_Neji is Glare _Tenten thought

_Everything I told Glare means I told Neji _Tenten thought before collapsing to her knees and started to cry.

_How could I be so stupid _Tenten thought as she continued to cry.

**With Neji**

_Tenten_ Neji thought

"What do you think you're doing Neji!" Naruto yelled

"Huh?" Neji said completely confused

"Don't just stand there. Go run after Tenten and tell her what happened" Kiba yelled. Neji was still confused.

"Neji, if you tell her what happened, she might forgive you" Shikimaru said and then muttered the word troublesome.

"But" Neji said

"Neji we all know you love her and we all know she loves you do you really want to risk that chance of her hating you forever" Shikimaru said

"Hn" Neji said before running off to go look for Tenten.

"So how did you know that Neji loves Tenten" Naruto asked

"Troublesome, You guys told me that Neji looked different when you guys met him when you were eating barbeque right" Shikimaru said. The boys nodded

"I think Neji was different was because he was being protective of Tenten" Shikimaru said

"Huh?" Naruto, Lee, and Kiba said

"It means that Neji was in love" Choji said before he ate another potato chip

"Oh" the three boys said

"What a drag" Shikimaru said

"Well I don't what you guys are talking about, but I'm leaving anyway" Tsunade said as she left

"Good-bye grandma" Naruto said and then the next second he was under a gigantic rock.

"Hey grandma why'd you do that" Naruto whined then a rock was thrown at his head

"I told you not to call me that" Tsunade said before walking off

" Hey Lee can you get this rock off of me" Naruto asked

"OF COURSE NARUTO MY YOUTFUL FRIEND!" Lee yelled as he proceeded to get the rock off of Naruto.

"Troublesome" Shikimaru said

**With Neji**

_Tenten. Where are you? _Neji thought as he was walking down the street. Neji looked everywhere for Tenten. She wasn't at her apartment, she wasn't with any of her friends, she wasn't even at her parents grave.

_Where could she be? _Neji thought as he kept on looking for Tenten. Then Neji remembered something, it was something Tenten told him a couple a days ago.

'_I always go here when I'm sad, confused, or angry'_

_She must be there! _Neji yelled in his mind and then ran towards the forest.

**With Tenten**

Tenten was now sitting down on the grass her knees pulled up to her chest. The only trace of her crying was the red of her eyes.

_How am I going to face him now he knows everything I told him. _Tenten thought then she remembered something that she said at Ino's sleepover.

_And he heard me say that I like him _Tenten thought then a new wave of tears came flooding down her face.

_He'll never return my feelings _Tenten thought as she continued to cry

_He probably thinks I'm a fool _Tenten thought as she continued to cry

_He'll only see me as his teammate nothing more _Tenten thought as she kept on crying and then she felt strong arms wrap around her and her back being pulled towards somebody's chest, Neji's chest to be exact.

"Don't cry Tenten, Don't cry" Neji said as he hugged Tenten from behind. Tenten struggled to get out of his grip, but Neji just tightened his arms around her.

"Neji … let … me… go" Tenten managed to say.

"No" Neji said as he tightened his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Neji" Tenten said

"Tenten, I love you" Neji said surprising Tenten. She turned around to look at him.

"What?" Tenten said as she looked at him

"I… love… you" Neji said slowly

"Neji" Tenten said as she looked at him. Neji raised his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry" Neji said as he wiped her tears away

"When?" Tenten said

"Huh?" Neji said

"Since when did you love me" Tenten said

"I've loved you for a long time" Neji said, he wasn't surprised to see Tenten's shocked face.

"I… was… afraid… that… you… wouldn't… love… me… back" Neji said as he blushed

"Imagine to my surprise that you like me as well" Neji said making Tenten blush

"Tenten I wanted to tell you that I was Glare, but you can't understand dog very well" Neji said

"Tenten, I love you, now do you love me" Neji asked

"Neji, I… do… love… you" Tenten said quietly, but Neji heard her and he hugged her closer making Tenten blush. Then Neji tilted tenten's chin up making her look up at him. Tenten gave him a confused look, but then Neji bent down and kissed her. To say Tenten was shocked was an understatement, but she responded to the kiss. They quickly ended the kiss when they needed air.

"I love you" tenten said as she rested her head on Neji's chest.

"I love you too" Neji said

"After this I'm going to kill Naruto" Neji said

"Why?" Tenten asked looking up at Neji, then she remembered Ino's sleepover

"Never mind I know why" Tenten said remembering what they said at ino's sleepover. Then she remembered a certain incident and a really red dog.

"Neji"Tenten said while blushing

"hn' Neji said

"I know why , your face was so red now" Tenten said instantly making Neji panic, but still remain that emotionless face.

"Neji I'm going ki-" tenten was interrupted when Neji kissed her again. After about a minute he ended the kiss.

"You're lucky that I love you "Tenten muttered as she blushed

"I love you too" Neji said.

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: I know this is probably a cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of any thing else. Thank you to the people who have always read and review this story. To those people who want to read more of this type of story (you know when the guy gets turned into an animal and the girl takes care of him) Just name the couple and animal you think the guy should turn into.<strong>


End file.
